


Honeysuckle

by twink_link25



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, original omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_link25/pseuds/twink_link25
Summary: Ellis was an omega with the perfect alpha as his mate. Leo showed him affection and care, Ellis couldn't ask for anything better. Then, Ellis was taken from his mate by a cruel alpha with an obsession with Ellis' scent, the fading mate mark from Leo being Ellis' only lasting momento from his perfect life. The omega hopes his mate will find him, but will Ellis still be the same after this is over?...If it ever ends, that is.
Relationships: Male omega/male alpha, Omega/Alpha - Relationship, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Life of a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis remembers his life with his mate, Leo, while he's held as a prisoner by a cruel alpha, wondering if Leo will ever find him or if he's even looking.

“Love?” Leo called out to his mate after getting home from work. He had on his dark uniform for the night club he was a bouncer at, the white “Lotus Lounge” logo on the left side of his chest. “Are you home?” he called again, walking through their apartment to their bedroom.

Ellis perked up when he heard his mate’s voice, the omega pausing the movie he was watching as Leo walked into the room. He sat comfortably on the bed, legs crossed to balance a bowl of popcorn across his knees.

“Hey Leo,” he smiled as the alpha sat next to him on the bed. “How was work?”

“Alright,” Leo smiled as Ellis leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Leo wrapped his arm around Ellis and held him close, kissing the top of his head. “No one was too crazy tonight. Speaking of which, why are you still up? It’s nearly four in the morning and I know you don’t wake up that early.”

Ellis blushed and nuzzled into Leo’s neck, adjusting enough that the mate mark on his neck was obvious and clear. They made sure it was somewhere that wouldn’t easily be covered, to make sure other alphas knew that Ellis had a mate. The two hadn’t even fully decided on making it official until Ellis was approached by an alpha while visiting Leo at work, it what that incident that made them both realize neither of them wanted Ellis to do anything with any alpha other than Leo.

“I tried to sleep,” Ellis admitted with an embarrassed tone in his voice. “But it’s hard when I can’t cuddle up with you. Your scent makes it easier and your pillow isn’t a strong enough scent.”

Leo chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down the omega’s arm. “You’re ridiculous sometimes, you know that?” he teased, earning a playful pout from Ellis. “But I also know that you get needier when you’re getting closer to your heat. You should call out of work for the next week or two, I don’t want you being at the diner when it hits you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ellis insisted, like he always did. The omega knew he had another week until his heat and was determined to go to work as much as he could until then. He actually had a shift later that day, though he didn’t want to bring it up now since he knew Leo would try to continue the topic if he did. “I just want to be with you right now, okay? Just enjoy a minute together with my mate and get a boost on my constant feeling of being loved by you.”

“Sure, love,” Leo smiled, moving the bowl of popcorn off Ellis’ lap and to the bedside table. He pulled Ellis down to lay in bed, movie still paused, holding his mate close. “We can do whatever you want.”

Ellis hummed happily, practically clinging to Leo and kissing his neck. “I love you so much,” he said softly, still in awe that he found such a perfect mate.

“I love you too, Ellis,” Leo said with a smile, looking down at his omega. “No matter what, I love you with my whole heart.”

“You’re heart is too big for your own good,” Ellis laughed, always the one to make a joke whenever Leo started being cheesy. “But I’m happy that giant heart belongs to me.”

..................................................

Ellis sat naked in his cold, concrete, empty room, tied to the bed by harsh rope that left red marks on his wrist. His mind played that day over and over, the last perfect day he had with his mate before being brought here... to this cold room where all he had was a fading mark and cruel master.

The single door opened into the windowless room and Ellis didn’t flinch or move, he didn’t seem to have any reaction to the alpha who walked in to greet him.

“Hello, honeysuckle,” the man purred as he closed the large, heavy door. The omega remained motionless, staring at the blank wall beside him. “I believe I addressed you, pet,” he added with a growl.

“Hello, sir,” Ellis said blankly, slowly moving with some difficulty to sit up on the bed. He had to twist awkwardly to move his arm that was tied and his eyes were empty, looking in the direction of the alpha but not really focusing. His master, however, didn’t seem to mind the blank stare.

“How’s my little pet doing?” he purred again, though this time it came out deeper and closer to a growl.

“Good, sir,” Ellis said obediently, knowing his lines well. The bruises on his cheek and chin throbbed, the ones on his hips a constant pain that he grew accustomed to over time.

How long had he even been there? Ellis wasn’t sure, the lights were always on in the small room and he had no way of knowing what time it was outside. He could have been there anywhere from a week to a few months, though he knew he’d been there a while since his mark on his neck was fading. Leo’s mark.

It took a long time for a mate mark to fade, though it happened faster when an omega was far from their mate. Ellis hadn’t seen or heard a thing from Leo since he was taken here by his master, part of him wondered if Leo was even looking for him. He had been certain of it when he was first taken here, but as time past-

_THWACK!_

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Ellis’s cheek as his master slapped him hard, a harsh growl emerging from the alpha. Ellis knew he’d been asked something while his mind wandered, he’d failed to answer and he’d be punished.

“I asked you a question, bitch,” his master’s voice was cold and gravelly, nothing like the sweet velvet of Leo’s voice.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ellis whimpered, his hoarse voice barely a whisper as he struggled not to cry from the painful stinging on his cheek. “I... I didn't hear you.”

The alpha growled again, holding Ellis by the throat and forcing his soft blue eyes to meet his dark, muted brown ones. Its was strange, Ellis thought, how two individuals could have brown eyes, but one was kind and soft while the other was sharp and cold.

“I asked you if you were going to be good for me,” his master said, his voice rolling off his tongue like shattered glass across tile. “I guess I already have my answer, though. Good pets listen when they’re being spoken to.” He tossed Ellis onto his back by his throat, undoing his belt while Ellis simply laid still, knowing there was no way to fight it. His master was going to do whatever he wanted to Ellis, no matter how much it hurt the omega or how the pain and nausea would be amplified since he was already mated.

But the mark was fading, Ellis was constantly reminded of, and then his master would mate him instead.

The alpha undid his pants enough to pull out his hard length, making no effort to prep Ellis before grabbing his legs and roughly entering him and earning a yelp in pain from the omega. Ellis bit his lip to try and keep down his sobs, knowing his master would only be harsher if he let them out.

“That pathetic mark of yours,” the alpha growled, wrapping his rough hand around Ellis’ neck once again as he pounded into him at a harsh pace. “It’ll be gone soon enough, then you’ll be all mine,” he panted each time he paused, practically pulling Ellis onto his cock by his throat. His master leaned down to Ellis’ ear and chuckled darkly. “How would Leo think of you, hm? Just laying here and letting another alpha take you, he’d see how weak you really are,” he spat.

Ellis kept his expression as blank as he could, trying and failing to keep the few tears from pouring out of the corners of his eyes. He had started wondering after a bit if Leo would even want him again if he ever got out of this, or would his once perfect mate think he was disgusting? Would he blame Ellis? What if Leo knew where the omega was but didn’t care about him anymore? Would Leo really leave him here?

“Forget about him,” Ellis’ master growled again and the omega could tell he was getting close to finishing. “You’re mine, now, and no one else will ever have you again.”

Ellis couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, but managed to keep in his sobs. Maybe this was his life now, he thought. The pet to this cruel master, never to see the love of his life ever again. He let out a whimper as the alpha knotted him, filling him up and setting the sickening turn of Ellis’ stomach. The omega continued to cry even as his master turned them so Ellis was on his stomach, ass in the air, and the alpha began ramming into him again. Ellis decided to try to forget Leo, like his master said. Leo would be happier without him, especially now that Ellis was no more than a pet.


	2. Leo's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo continues his search for Ellis and runs into a strange alpha at a club.

“Dude, it’s been two months and no one’s found anything,” Leo’s friend, Austin, sighed, sitting next to the devastated alpha on his bed. The bed he had shared with his mate, Ellis. “You’re not gonna get anything by going in circles.”

Leo sighed, head in his hand while he stared at his phone, about to call Detective Hewitt for the eighth time that day to see if there were any updates on finding the omega. There had been no sign of Ellis except the dropped and broken cell phone left in the alley near the diner Ellis worked at, which was frequently called by Leo on late nights in the hope that somehow the omega would pick up and answer.

“He wouldn’t have just left,” Leo said quietly, the more he’d said in the last two months having seemed more and more like he was reminding himself of that fact. He looked up at Austin with a near defeated expression. “Ellis wouldn’t just leave. Something happened, I know it. I just wish I could find _something _that told me where he could be.”__

“I know, but you need to stop letting this consume you,” the beta insisted, taking Leo’s phone out of his hand so he wouldn’t bother the detective. “There’s no new evidence or clues or anything, you need to be patient. Ellis wouldn’t want you to be destroying yourself like this.”

“Ellis would want me to keep looking for him,” Leo said harshly, practically cutting off his friend. “I can’t just give up on him.”

Austin sighed and nodded, having not even flinched at Leo’s short temper. He’d gotten much more on edge and defensive since that night Ellis didn’t come home and Austin seemed to be the only one who understood that it was just how Leo coped.

“Okay,” the beta said. “But I still want you to take at least one break, just so you can come back to everything with a clean plate instead of having your mind all cluttered. Come with me to the new club downtown, we won’t be there long I swear,” he added quickly when Leo scoffed at the suggestion. “Just enough to help you to maybe relax for a bit, then you can come back and look at all the facts with fresh eyes.”

Leo looked away and shook his head, knowing Austin had a point but also feeling guilty for even considering trying to enjoy himself while Ellis was god knows where. “Fine, just for an hour or two,” he said and earned a triumphant grin from the beta.

“Good,” Austin said, standing and crossing his arms. “Now get into something that you haven’t been wearing for a week straight, I’ll drive.”

..................................................

They had only been in the club for less than thirty minutes before Leo was asking when they could leave. Austin simply pulled Leo to the bar and away from the music to talk to him easier.

“Not until you have at least a moment of peace,” he said, holding the alpha by his shoulders. “I’ve been watching you completely waste away, it seems, for the past two months. I know you don’t want to hear this, but it might be a long time until you can find out what happened to Ellis. I don’t want you losing yourself in this because, when you do find Ellis, he’s gonna need you to be as whole as you can be.”

“Okay,” Leo nodded reluctantly, knowing Austin, as always, had a point. “I’ll just have a drink and try to relax, but one more hour and we’re gone.”

“Deal,” Austin sighed. “Just, please, try. If not for your own sake, then for Ellis’.”

After that, Austin let Leo relax at the bar while he went back to the dance floor. The alpha ordered a vodka coke and drummed his fingers on the bartop. Austin had taken his phone when and banned him from texting the detective for updates on the search for Ellis, so Leo didn’t really have much else to do but take in his surroundings.

“You are a good dancer,” came the rough voice of another alpha, speaking to a much smaller omega as they both approached the bar next to Leo.

“Told you,” the omega said, his words slurring slightly. He leaned on the alpha as the larger one sat on the stool next to Leo, though neither of them seemed to pay much attention to him. “I’m good with my body.”

Leo scoffed to himself at the omega’s drunken flirting before nodding in thanks as the bartender brought him his drink. He noticed the alpha brown-eyed glance at him before leaning into the omega’s ear, whispering something too softly for Leo to hear over the music. The omega giggled and nodded as the alpha pulled away.

“Okay, Charlie,” the omega said. “I’ll be back.” He turned and walked towards the restrooms, leaving both alphas at the bar.

Leo glanced again at Charlie with only mild interest, something unnerving about the other alpha. It was obvious that Charlie had no real interest in the omega, though he seemed to enjoy pulling the boy along. Leo rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink, he hated alphas who considered other omegas no more than a toy to play with. He was also very aware that Charlie was watching him, even if not directly. Leo sighed and turned to face the other omega with a harsh look.

“Can I help you with something?” he growled, making it clear he didn’t appreciate the attention from the odd alpha.

Charlie simply chuckled and shook his head, standing and walking past Leo back towards the dance floor. Leo turned his head quickly as the other got closer than likely necessary, something standing out about his scent. Though, Charlie had seemed to have a thousand of other’s smells on him from dancing in the club, so Leo couldn’t quite tell what was so strange about it.

“You alright?” Austin asked Leo as he joined him, watching off after Charlie. “Who was that?”

“Not sure,” Leo muttered, still staring off after where the alpha had disappeared. “Some alpha with a weird scent... I’m gonna go get a smoke.” He stood before the beta could respond and headed out the back door of the club.

He found himself in an empty alley, only the street light making it any sort of visible as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Leo let one rest between his lips and lit it with a small lighter, leaning back against the back wall of the club.

He knew Austin wouldn’t say it out loud, but the beta wasn’t trying to help Leo for Ellis’ sake. Austin had already lost hope that they would find Ellis, or that Ellis was still out there to be found. He wanted Leo to be able to accept that, but the alpha didn’t think he ever could. How do you just give up on the love of your life?

Leo shook his head as he took a long drag from his cigarette, he’d never give up on finding Ellis, he decided. Even if there was a one hundred percent certainty that Ellis was dead, Leo would still search to find out what happened and kill whoever was responsible for taking his mate from him. They would suffer ten times the pain of whatever they did to Ellis, even if Leo himself died in the process. He wasn’t going to just forget about this.

“Can I grab a smoke?” the gravelly voice from earlier asked Leo, who turned to the alpha and scanned him cautiously. With a sigh, Leo nodded.

“Sure,” he said, pulling out and handing the pack to Charlie to take a cigarette. He also handed over his lighter for the alpha to use. Charlie muttered out a thanks and lit the stick between his teeth before handing both items back to Leo. Leo watched the other alpha, trying to focus on his scent now that there were a bunch of other people around. Charlie still smelled too heavily of the omega he’d been talking to, a sweet cinnamon sort of smell that was clearly not coming from the alpha himself, as well as the faint smell of many of the others in the club.

“So what has you so stressed out?” Charlie asked, leaning against the wall next to Leo, ran a hand through his short auburn hair and chuckled bitterly. Leo hesitated before deciding his didn’t care about telling a complete stranger about his crisis.

“My mate’s been missing for two months,” he sighed. “No clues or evidence to help find out what happened or where he is, police have no idea. I’m only here because my friend wants me to move on like some heartless asshole.”

Charlie glanced at Leo, pausing a moment before he shrugged. “Maybe the guy doesn’t want you anymore,” he said. Leo’s eyes flared as they shot daggers at Charlie and he dropped his cigarette on the ground, turning abruptly to hold his arm against the other alpha’s neck.

“He wouldn’t do that,” he growled in Charlie’s face. “We were happy together and he loves me, you have no idea how good our life was before he disappeared.”

The blond alpha raised his arms in defense, a cocky smirk on his lips at Leo’s reaction. “Relax, man,” he chuckled. “I’m just trying to help you out; you don’t want to bother someone if they don’t want to be found.”

Leo stepped away from Charlie, calming his anger and looking away with a stiff jaw. He realized after moving away that he’d had a chance to get a better idea of the alpha’s scent if he hadn’t been so distracted by his anger. Leo mentally cursed himself for it, knowing this was going to bother him for days.

“I’m sorry,” Leo muttered, keeping his gaze away from Charlie.

“Don’t stress,” Charlie dismissed, dropping his own cigarette and stomping it out with his heel. “Alphas get protective of their relationships with their mates, it’s natural.” He rested his hand on Leo’s shoulder and offered a clearly false sympathetic look. “No hard feelings.”

Leo looked at the hand on his shoulder, taking this opportunity to covertly take in his scent from the closer contact. There was something enticing under the musky, motor oil-type natural scent of the alpha. It was sweet and warm, almost enough to make Leo’s mind start to cloud ever so slightly... but Charlie’s hand was gone before he could pinpoint what was so intoxicating about it.

Charlie turned and walked back into the club, offering a courteous wave of goodbye to Leo as he said, “Hope you can find Ellis soon.”

Leo’s eyes went wide when the door from the alley to the club shut, a realization hitting him like a brick to the chest.

He’d never told Charlie Ellis’ name.

“Hey! Wait!” Leo called, running into the club, spotting Charlie’s buzzed blond hair in the middle of the crowd.

Leo pushed people aside as he tried to keep up with Charlie, who seemed unfazed by the alpha calling out to him angrily.

Charlie’s frame dipped in and out from behind others in the club, getting closer and closer only to get lost again in the crowd.

“Where is he you bastard?!” Leo yelled again, earning a yelp as he pushed an omega out of his way.

Leo felt a hand grab his arm and pull him in, meeting Austin’s worried face as he tried to pull the alpha away from the scene he was creating.

“What the hell is going on?” the beta asked even as Leo tried turning to chase after Charlie again, only to realize he’d lost him.

“He... that guy he...” Leo stammered, breathing heavily from pushing through the club. They were surrounded by people dancing, many of them distracted by the alpha’s outburst and throwing glares his way. Leo’s mind was racing as he processed what had just happened, how Charlie knew Ellis’ name, almost certainly knew where he was, how he’d smelled strange...

Then, Leo’s eyes went wide and he wanted to punch himself for not realizing it before. The scent was sweet and captivating, it gave off a warm feeling that would make any alpha drool thanks to it’s rare intensity. The smell of honeysuckle.

Ellis’ scent.


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis met a creepy customer two months ago at work and it changed his entire life.

_Two Months Earlier_

Ellis was on the last hour of his shift at the diner, happy that he’d be able to get home and still have time to see Leo before the alpha had to go to his own job. He hummed and bantered with the usual customers at his tables, rolling his eyes at the playful flirts that he knew weren’t serious. Once alphas saw his prominent mate mark they became more friendly than flirty and Ellis was relieved by that, though he could still see how some of them looked at him.

“Hey, Ellis,” Connor, a coworker of Ellis’, spoke in an almost whisper to get the omega’s attention. Connor was a beta, but you’d think he was an omega at first glance. He was even smaller than Ellis and far more timid, but he was surprisingly strong and Ellis learned once that Connor was even a black belt in taekwondo. “You see that guy over at table C in my section?”

Ellis glanced over at the table briefly but was sure to move over to looking at his own section, not wanting the customer to know he was being talked about. The man was large, even a bit bigger than Leo, with buzzed blond hair and brown eyes that seemed way too hungry for anyone’s comfort. Ellis was now more than aware of the customer’s stare, almost wondering how he hadn’t noticed it before considering how intense it was.

“I was hoping you could cover that table for me,” Connor asked nervously, earning a curious look from Ellis. “I’d rather not have his attention, and you know people always back off of you thanks to Leo’s mark.”

“Yeah...” Ellis sighed, biting his lip. “Doesn’t change that you’re asking me to wait on a total creep.”

Connor made a small, huffy whine and gave Ellis pleading eyes. “Come on, I’ll cover any shift you need for the next week. I’ll even take one of your tables so you don’t have to deal with any extra.”

“Okay, I’ll do it,” the omega chuckled, shaking his head. “That means you’re taking the nosy couple with the twin toddlers.” Ellis laughed again at Connor’s groan but still handed the beta the order. Connor took it and smiled at Ellis with a shrug.

“Worth it,” he laughed. “Thanks.”

Ellis nodded to Connor and took the creepy customer’s order as well, taking it to the kitchen before working on the rest of his actual tables. He was surprised when the order was fulfilled so soon, realizing it had only been a coffee and taking it over to the customer.

“Here you go,” he said with a polite smile, setting the mug down for the creep. He noticed the strong motor oil scent from the alpha when he bent towards him, quickly standing back straight when he heard the customer sniff as well. “Sorry for the server switch, by the way, my manager is having us try new sections for some reason.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the customer practically growled, muted brown eyes stuck on Ellis like a moth to a flame. The omega almost struggled to keep his demeanor calm, casually glancing sideways for a moment to ensure his mark was unmissable. He hoped it looked like he had just thought he’d heard his name.

“Did you want anything else?” Ellis asked, readying his notebook to take an order. “Our scones are amaz-”

“Honeysuckle,” the man said suddenly, causing Ellis’ smile to drop slightly. “Not a common scent to come by, isn’t it?”

Ellis just stared at the customer with a tightness in his throat, fighting the urge to step back and show how scared he was. His scent was first mentioned to him in freshman year, when a boy in his science class called him “intoxicating.” Ellis didn’t think much of it, except when others started pointing out his scent of honeysuckle. He researched the rarity of his scent, finding out that it wasn’t rare enough on it’s own to be that big of a deal. The interesting thing about it, he’d discovered, was that it seemed to have a more intense effect on alphas than a lot of others. Nothing too altering, but most sources said that the honeysuckle scent of an omega was the most exhilarating to 97% of alphas.

The omega just forced a smile again and nodded politely to the customer, turning a bit more swiftly than he meant to and heading straight to the owner’s office.

The older beta perked up when Ellis came in, raising a brow. He was older, in his mid 40’s, and was standing at his desk typing on his computer.

“Can you take over a table for me?” Ellis asked, which only confused the owner more. Ellis was one of the most enthusiastic and confident workers at the diner, if he went to the owner it really meant something was wrong.

“Sure,” the older beta said slowly, still confused but deciding not to ask questions. “What table?”

“Connor’s section, table C,” he said with a sigh. “He just ordered a coffee so I don’t think he’ll be here too much longer.” The owner nodded and typed up something else on the computer before walking over past Ellis and opening the office door for him.

..................................................

The customer hadn’t stayed for very long, only another thirty minutes or so after the owner took over. Ellis and Connor continued glancing over at each other, almost having a silent conversation about how creepy the guy was.

He didn’t know if Connor had noticed, but Ellis often felt the alpha’s eyes on him the whole time he was there. A few times Ellis looked over out of instinct, and every time the man was looking at him.

“Did you want a ride back home?” Connor asked Ellis while they were closing, twirling the keys around his fingers. He always asked Ellis, and Ellis always declined, though it was still nice that he always asked.

“No, it’s fine,” the omega assured, nodding his head towards the direction he was already headed. “Our apartment is only ten minutes that way, I’ll be fine.” Connor nodded and waved to Ellis before turning and heading to his car.

Ellis hummed as he walked, noting how much darker it was than usual thanks to daylight savings. He rolled his shoulders a bit awkwardly and pulled out his phone, starting to text Leo.

_Just got off work, be home soon <3_

He smiled at the image of Leo’s contact photo, his pace slowing absently as his mind wandered. Ellis suddenly jumped and clutched his phone tightly when he heard a crash in the alley way he’d just past. He stepped backwards a bit to peer in and see what had happened, mostly searching for a random stray cat hopping on a dumpster or something.

It was too dark to see anything clearly, Ellis lifted his jacket hood to cover his dirty blond hair and turned away from the alley, a sudden chill blowing through. Ellis almost felt like it was coming from the alleyway, but quickly tried brushing it off. He pulled his phone back out and started calling Leo, just wanting his mate’s voice to reassure him as he walked home.

Ellis stretched out his cold fingers, almost feeling frozen stiff, but they continued having difficulty handling the phone.

He took a frustrated breath before being suddenly grabbed from behind, hearing his phone screen shatter as it hit the pavement and he’s pulled into the alley.

He went to scream but it was muffled by the gloved hand over his mouth.

He squirmed and thrashed but the attacker wrapped around his arms and middle tight.

He finally managed to stomp on the guy’s foot but it didn’t seem to do much, only earning a dark growl as the attacker grabbed Ellis by his face, slamming his head back against the wall of the alley.

Ellis heard ringing in his ears and barely saw ahead of him before blacking out, though he had already smelled the motor oil.


End file.
